1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) is one of micro structure formation technologies and refers to a technology of forming micro electromechanical systems on the order of micrometers and resulting products.
Recently, in the field of timing devices represented by quartz oscillators and ceramic oscillators, attraction has been focused on timing devices using MEMS devices. Further, in the fields of automobiles, controllers and the like, attraction has been focused on acceleration sensors and gyro sensors using MEMS devices as means for detecting location information. In an electronic apparatus using the MEMS devices, functions of high value have been realized by combining the MEMS devices and memories and logic circuits.
For example, Patent Document 1 (WO 2007/147137) discloses an electronic apparatus in which an MEMS chip with an MEMS device formed thereon and a control chip with an integrated circuit formed thereon are electrically connected via wire bonding.
However, in the electronic apparatus of Patent Document 1, the MEMS chip and the control chip are electrically connected via wire bonding, and downsizing of the apparatus has been difficult. For example, in the electronic apparatus of Patent Document 1, the control chip should be larger than the MEMS chip for forming an area for connection of bonding wires on the control chip and downsizing of the apparatus has been difficult.